For the Cool in You
| prev_title = A Closer Look | prev_year = 1991 | next_title = The Day | next_year = 1996 }} [ | rev2 = The Rolling Stone Album Guide | rev2score = }} For the Cool in You is the third studio album by American R&B musician and songwriter Babyface. The album was released on August 24, 1993. The album reached number sixteen on the [[Billboard 200|US Billboard 200]] and at number two on the Top R&B Albums chart. The album spawned four singles, the lead single (and title track) "For the Cool in You" (US #81, R&B #10), "Never Keeping Secrets" (US #15, R&B #3), "And Our Feelings" (US #21, R&B 7) and "When Can I See You" which became his biggest (and third) top-ten hit on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100, peaking at number four, and reaching number six on the Hot R&B Singles chart. The album received a nomination in the category of Best Male R&B Vocal Performance at the 36th Grammy Awards. At the same ceremony, Babyface won the Grammy Award for Producer of the Year, Non-Classical. On January 29, 1997 the album was certified 3x Platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA). Track listing | length1 = 4:54 | title2 = Lady, Lady | writer2 = Edmonds | length2 = 4:23 | title3 = Never Keeping Secrets | writer3 = Edmonds | length3 = 4:53 | title4 = Rock Bottom | writer4 = | length4 = 4:45 | title5 = And Our Feelings | writer5 = | length5 = 5:42 | title6 = Saturday | writer6 = | length6 = 3:44 | title7 = When Can I See You | writer7 = Edmonds | length7 = 3:49 | title8 = Illusions | writer8 = Edmonds | length8 = 5:24 | title9 = A Bit Old-Fashioned | writer9 = Edmonds | length9 = 2:56 | title10 = You Are So Beautiful | writer10 = | length10 = 3:16 | title11 = I'll Always Love You | writer11 = | length11 = 4:34 | title12 = Well Alright | writer12 = Edmonds | length12 = 4:01 }} | length13 = 4:57 | title14 = When Can I See You | note14 = Urban Soul Basement Mix | writer14 = Edmonds | length14 = 6:15 | title15 = For the Cool in You | note15 = Midnight Luv Instrumental Mix | writer15 = | length15 = 4:55 }} *"Well Alright" was originally released on the ''Poetic Justice'' soundtrack album, June 1993. Personnel Credits adapted from liner notes.Babyface - For the Cool in You (CD liner notes). Sony Music Entertainment, Inc. 01 473949 10 * Voice Vocals - Babyface * Voices Vocals - Babyface, Anthony Kemp, Daryl Simmons, After 7 * Skins Programming - L.A. Reid * Keys Keyboards - Babyface * Bottom Bass - Babyface, Kayo * Sax Saxophone - Larry Jackson * MIDI Programming - Donald Parks, Randy Walker * Recording Engineers - Jim Zumpano, Brad Gilderman * Assistant Engineers - John Frye, Lori Fumar, Steve Warner, Kevin Becks, Milton Chan, Eduardo Correa, Kimm James, Jason Shablik, Ray Silva, Thom Russo * Mixing - Dave Way, Barney Perkins * Mastering - Herb Powers, Jr. * Executive Producer - Babyface * Production Coordinator - Ivy Skoff * Art Direction - Marc Bennett Studio * Photography - Rick Day * Stylists - Bernard Jacobs, Anthony Mitchell Charts Year-end charts Certifications References Category:Babyface (musician) albums Category:1993 albums Category:Albums produced by L.A. Reid Category:Albums produced by Babyface (musician)